


Fated To Create A New Destiny

by Lawfuless



Series: The Fate of Mister Destiny [3]
Category: DCU
Genre: Gen, Gratuitous amounts of Magic and Bullshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawfuless/pseuds/Lawfuless
Summary: Anubis controls Kent, and his followers arise from the shadows. However, Fate has faced worse, and Nabu intends to reclaim his Brother and previous wielder.... But Shai has his own plans.

  Clark's expression was grim. "What are we supposed to do against a god? God of the Afterlife, no less."
  
  "The fact of the matter is, he is only as whole as his vessel," Shai informed. "to break his vessel is to break him."
  
  "But Kent--" Clark attempted to protest.
  
  "Is gone and the world is at risk. There is no hope for him now if there is to be hope for us. What is the cost of one life against the world?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but Mister Destiny and Shai, and only that is in the slightest manner.

The world was dark for him. He existed solely in a small bubble of light that encompassed only himself. He couldn't see anything, and sensations were faint through the icy cold his body was constantly subjected to. The light was cold, harsh. But as inviting as the dark was, it was eager to swallow everything, eagerly lapping at the edge of his existence. It wanted to bring him under but he couldn't allow it. He held the softly pulsing light within his hands as tightly as he dared, hoping his Hope was enough to keep him aloft in the dark.

* * *

Kent had been gone too long, and reports of strange men and women arose, those who claimed to worship the one true God-- Anubis. As it was, Fate was uncertain. "We have to find him. Fix this. Destiny needs to be balanced." Cullen argue aloud. ' _But first we must find them._ ' Nabu intoned mentally. Cullen sighed, pacing. His worry for his mentor had skyrocketed since his disappearance. Even before then. He had been linked to Nabu long enough to know Kent was drowning, in over his head. But now with him missing, everything seemed to be coming to a head. "...but where do we start?"

* * *

The silvered helm lit up slowly, cautiously. The stone throne was empty for now. Slowly, the spirit conjured it's suited attire, pushing itself off the ground. Shai looked around carefully. Then he waved his hand, opening a portal and diving through. He found himself within the JLA headquarters. The Watch Tower. He hummed, nodding to himself. Yes, this was what he wanted. He headed towards the meeting room, and took a bit of time to locate a computer, using the systems to send out a message to a few choice members of the League.

Superman, Spectre, and The Phantom Stranger all arrived mere moments after. They seemed surprised to see him. Especially with the missing human bits. They were, no doubt wondering where Kent was. He folded his arms behind his back.

"I had to request your presence as you are the only ones I truly trust and have faith that you could assuredly assist me with this. The recent attacks have been the work of a cult, working for Anubis. But what's more, I know that he has taken Kent as his vessel and has plans to rule over this world. As fun as that would be, he is God of the Afterlife. Which means the living would find it very uncomfortable. Especially due to the fact that if you die, he'll either bring you back, or drag you back from the afterlife to do more work."

Clark's expression was grim. "What are we supposed to do against a god? God of the Afterlife, no less."

"The fact of the matter is, he is only as whole as his vessel," Shai informed. "to break his vessel is to break him."

"But Kent--" Clark attempted to protest.

"Is gone and the world is at risk. There is no hope for him now if there is to be hope for us. What is the cost of one life against the world?" He had no expression, but it would be blank, from his intonation of voice. "The fact is, as much as I want to rescue Kent, there's no physical way to save him if he's gone. And as it is, I can't sense him anymore. We are bonded in a way no one else is." he stated defensively. "He is gone. Our only hope now is to break the vessel and banish Anubis."

Shai headed for the exit, runes glowing brighter, even as he heard the faintest of whimpers from the very depths of his mind. "...No matter the cost."


End file.
